The present disclosure relates generally to form, fill and seal machines. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to improvements to the form, fill and seal machines.
Form, fill and seal machines are commonly known in the packaging industry. Form, fill and seal machines are generally made of numerous components that perform separate steps of forming, filling and sealing containers with a suitable product such as a food or medical product. Typically, the machine transforms a roll of film into a flexible container. The machine fills the flexible container with the food or medical product and seals the container. The machine can further attach a fitment to the flexible container. Nevertheless, conventional form, fill and seal machines contain a number of components that are unstable, wear down easily causing increased down time for repairs and/or are not optimal in terms of speed, efficiency or energy use.